


I Need My Partner Here [gift for bakuyama]

by hibiren



Series: Jay's JoSeb Collection 2017 [6]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Imagination, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Safe Haven, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: The environment of Sebastian's worn-out room in the safe haven was familiar; he was glad to have that escape. It only took him a short while after laying down to realize how much in need of rest and some form of stress relief he was. So he retreated into his thoughts for a bit, finding comfort in old memories, and in the helpful creation of some new ones.





	I Need My Partner Here [gift for bakuyama]

**Author's Note:**

> my TEW Secret Santa gift for [bakuyama](http://bakuyama.tumblr.com) on tumblr! They requested something potentially NSFW with TEW2 Seb and young Joseph so I found a sort of way to intertwine all of those concepts. (I also threw in a bit of Tati just for fun because she's extra witty hehe)

For the first time in a while, Sebastian finally had the chance to lay down. Even if the cot beneath him was cold; the mattress more rock than mattress, it seemed—he was thankful for it nonetheless. The metal frame squeaked each time he shifted but he ignored it, used to everything in this place having a bit of rust around the edges. Just like himself, in a way.

Sebastian also found himself thankful for the strange classical music that wafted through the air, though he wasn’t sure if it brought him more peace or unease. At least it kept the quiet away. He was also thankful for the distant humming along in the hallway, where the nurse sat. He could picture her now, humming indifferently while she filed her fingernails, her legs delicately crossed as she sat in her chair behind the front desk.

He wondered if that was all she did. Did she even have any friends, outside of this place?

Friends…

Sebastian had his fair share of acquaintances over the years, his wife among them. But as with her they all eventually drifted away more or less, swept away by the dull Krimson rains. The only one who’d consistently stayed with him over the years was Joseph. And now he was gone too.

In this hell, the hell he’d returned to a second time; there wasn’t even the slightest sign of his old partner. He wondered if there would be any. The chances weren’t looking good. The last he remembered of Joseph was staring, frozen in place, as Joseph crumpled to the ground with a bullet from Kidman’s smoking gun lodged in him… and then nothing.

He’s probably not dead, Sebastian told himself. He hadn’t seen a body. Or one of those… things… that looked like him. Joseph was—no, _is_ —smart. He’s probably found a place to hide, just like Sebastian. His one safe haven within this hellish place.

Was Joseph safe? Perhaps, he’d even found his way into this odd hospital; Sebastian wondered if Joseph had ever laid on this same mattress he was on right now. _You are the only soul here, right now_ , Tatiana had told him once. But the way she lingered on _right now_ made him wonder. She must have known something, though she refused to speak in terms that weren’t inherently ambiguous. Must’ve been part of the job description, Sebastian mused cynically.

 _This is probably the longest I’ve ever laid down in years_ , Sebastian joked to himself, finding bitterness in his own humor. _Wish I had someone to share it with._

Tatiana? No. She’s too cold, emotionally unresponsive save the occasional witty comment. Too… professional? No, that wasn’t the word for it. She was just… odd.

If only he could share this meager little cot with Joseph, the two of them pushed close together to make enough room, just like that one time at the office where everyone had been forced to work overtime due to a rampant killer on the loose (Krimson always kept him busy) still making targets.

The two of them had slept close, crammed into a single bunk—the only one that was free. Sebastian had offered to sleep on the floor, but Joseph stubbornly (and his face very red, as it tended to be when the man was flustered) refused, patting the space on the mattress beside him as if that would be enough invitation. No one teased them about it, anyway, because they were all passed out from exhaustion, happily sleeping away on their bunks just glad for the moment’s break. Not that they would have; they all saw the closeness the two shared in their partnership.

Sebastian turned on his side on the cot, recalling that night as best he could. It would serve some function of company for now, and help him remember Joseph, better yet. He’d forgotten many faces, but Joseph’s would be the one he always wanted to remember. The man had such a range of emotions; despite his usual cool nature his face was easily readable to Sebastian since they’d been partners for so long. Even the slightest twitch of an eyebrow was a visible change, usually enough to make Sebastian realize any mistakes he’d just made.

Joseph, of course, in their bunk, had ended up the “little spoon” as he jokingly called it. It worked well enough; Joseph’s frame was small, thin, but warm as it pressed against him. He wished he’d not taken that for granted, or been restless later when someone in another bunk started snoring. Joseph was there, glasses off—for once—and Sebastian couldn’t help but notice how much younger Joseph looked without them. Sebastian recalled how much he wanted to hold Joseph closer, maybe even sneak a kiss against his neck while he slept. It was always hard for Sebastian to admit his feelings even though he knew he felt more than just the camaraderie of partnership for Joseph. Maybe, both of them were in extreme cases of denial. Joseph was young, why would he bother with an old fart like Sebastian, who’d been through more people than he could count?

They’d shared beds on more than one occasion, Sebastian hated to admit. There was no touching except for the proximity of what may have been qualified as a cuddle of sorts, the two of them usually with their backs touching. Joseph liked to sleep curled on his side—the right side, always, he claimed it helped with sleep—and Sebastian was too restless in sleep to stick to one side so often Joseph slept with his back to him, but the contact was usually enough.

Sebastian found himself immersed in more regret for all the things he hadn’t done. Things he should have done. Things he wanted to do. He knew if he found Joseph, he’d never stick to his imagination again. The time for awkwardness and denial was gone.

He loved Joseph. It was that simple.

No more regretting. If he ever found Joseph again, he was definitely going to confess. Joseph was all he had, his one little spark of excitement left in his dying sense of self. He hoped to himself he wouldn’t go too fast—it had been far too long since he’d slept (really _slept_ ) with anyone. It had been just him and his hands for the longest time, and a growing sense of guilt after. Imagining himself with Joseph in such a way always got the job done, but it saddened him afterward that all of his visions were just that; just visions.

Loneliness was a powerful driver of lust, but he somehow managed to restrain himself when necessary. However sometimes he couldn’t deny his need for attentions. It seemed tonight was becoming one of those nights. He needed company. He needed Joseph. He needed to feel Joseph, pressed against him, like that night. Like many of the other nights, except maybe take it a bit farther. As he’d said, no more regretting.

It then struck Sebastian that he had never heard or seen Joseph in any sort of “situation” before, other than his own conjurings. Joseph was always very reserved and easily flustered when it came to the topic of sex, although he always listened patiently, maybe with slight interest, any time Sebastian shared some of his exploits with Myra. Why was it he could hear so clearly the lewd sounds pouring from Joseph’s pictured lips, see the way Joseph’s flesh moved beneath him, see the way his face contorted in expressions of pleasure and mild pain as Sebastian pushed himself deep…

 _Jesus, calm down, he’s your partner, not your fuckbuddy_ , Sebastian cursed at himself, feeling a wash of guilty heat hit him when he opened his eyes and realized his hand had found its way down his trousers. _I’m sorry, Jo. Forgive me. You probably don’t feel the same way–do you even like men? It’s never come up in conversation, would you believe that? Damn._

He waited for a moment, as if expecting Joseph to answer. Nothing came to him except the sound of Tatiana’s chair pushing back and the soft click of her heels followed by the sound of an opening door farther off. Maybe she knew what he was getting up to, and decided to give him some privacy. Who knew, with her.

His conversation with Joseph the night they shared in the bunk came to mind instead.

“ _Hey, Joseph, you awake?_ ”

Joseph whispered back a moment later. “ _Yeah… are you okay?_ ”

“ _Yeah, just… you don’t think this is, uh—awkward. Do you?_ ” Sebastian cleared his throat and shifted, trying his best to scoot as far back against the wall as he could so Joseph wouldn’t fall off the bunk. Joseph scooted back as well, pressing a little too closely in trying to keep most of his body positioned on the thin mattress.

There was a long pause, and a stuttered inhale before his answer. “… _No, I don’t think so_.”

“ _Hm. Okay. Just asking_.” There was a smile at Sebastian’s lips now. He was glad Joseph’s head was turned, so he wouldn’t see Sebastian grinning almost like a child in a candy store. At least Joseph didn’t despise any physical contact they had. And he _did_ invite Sebastian to join him on the bed instead of making him sleep on the floor… maybe Sebastian didn’t have to leave as much up to his imagination as he thought. He’d allow himself this once, so he could get back on his feet with renewed energy and continue his searching. At least, that was what he told himself.

If only, Sebastian thought, his hand settling once again around himself, if only he’d been brave enough to ask Joseph out on a formal date (at least he owed him that much) and maybe after that invite him back to his place for a drink or two, maybe light a few candles and sit down on the couch to chat. That was how it would start, at least. The man was easier to work with after a glass of wine or two.

He’d gradually shift closer to Joseph, enjoying the way his eyes flickered behind his glasses with the nervousness of realization as Sebastian’s hand rested over his own gloved ones. Next he imagined he was gently guiding Joseph back against the couch, telling him not to worry or be embarrassed about it because by now his face was very red. Sebastian’s too, though it was just a hint of pink coloring his cheeks as he leaned down to finally close the distance between them with a kiss.

A quiet groan left Sebastian’s lips as a pleasant tingling sensation rippled through him, aided by his imagined scenario and the gradually increasing pace of his hand. “Mh… _Joseph_ …”

“ _Sebastian_ …” came the plea within his mind, in the form of Joseph’s breathless voice. Joseph’s eyes were closed now, letting Sebastian work small kisses along his jawline, trailing easily down his neck to the spot he’d always imagined lightly biting against, savoring the sudden surprised moan that resulted. God, if Joseph simply moaning made him a hot mess, he smirked to himself knowing if he heard the real thing, he’d hardly be able to contain his excitement.

It was easy for Sebastian to feel the imagined warmth of their bodies pressed together, to see the way Joseph squirmed and gasped here and there when Sebastian’s teeth met a particularly sensitive spot of flesh. It wouldn’t take long before Sebastian would return his attentions to Joseph’s soft lips again, pushing his hips downward, to his surprise, meeting an equally firm response.

“ _Seems like you’ve got a bit of a problem, Jo. How about we fix it?_ ” He’d say, breathing temptingly against Joseph’s ear. Maybe this time Joseph would give in, let Sebastian have his fun, but also let himself have the one rare release he might allow himself from time to time.

Joseph would continue to squirm beneath him, easily pinned, his face red, his lips just a bit swollen from all of Sebastian’s generous nipping. “ _If… if you don’t mind._ ”

And he certainly didn’t mind. He’d wanted to do that for so long—he allowed his hand to move just a bit faster, now—but he had to remind himself to not be impatient. At least consider it a practice run (and to hopefully not destroy whatever chances he might have in the future).

Before long he had Joseph situated beneath him, using one knee to gently press against Joseph’s thigh to keep his legs open. He slipped Joseph’s belt loose from the buckle and undid the button and zipper in a few quick, swift motions. He’d certainly had lots of practice in that aspect. He helped guide Joseph out of his underwear—didn’t leave much to the imagination there; just a pair of boring dark-gray boxer-briefs. Of course, just like him.

Sebastian chuckled, and Joseph blinked, his face going deep red.

“ _Is—what? What’s so funny?_ ”

Oh, Joseph thought Sebastian was laughing at his cock. Bad timing there—strike one.

“ _Nothing! I mean, just your underwear. It’s so plain! Let’s get those off._ ”

Did that ruin the moment too much? Sebastian couldn’t tell. In fact he found it just made everything more realistic; no good fantasy was just pure sex, to him. There always had to be a few quips interspersed, just to keep things interesting. He always had playful banter with Joseph, so, it fit well with the picture.

Joseph reluctantly slid his underwear down, enough to expose himself.

“ _So… what are we, uh…_ ”

Sebastian smirked, leaning down to kiss Joseph again, to keep him from finishing his sentence. He held Joseph’s cheek in one hand, debating whether or not he should ask to take his glasses off. Instead he pushed the thought aside and let his hand slowly drift lower, down over the soft fabric of Joseph’s shirt, soon meeting the bare flesh of his hips with gentle, encouraging touches before giving his cock the attention it was very visibly asking for.

Joseph had started squirming again, which Sebastian eased by holding him close while they kissed, bracing on his elbow against the couch so he wouldn’t accidentally fall since his other arm was preoccupied. His partner was nervous, but Sebastian was fairly experienced at walking people through their nerves. If only he was just as good at dealing with his own.

“ _It’s okay, Jo, you can hold on to me. We’ll take it as slow as you need to_.”

And Joseph did, clinging nervously to the back of Sebastian’s shirt in fistfuls.

It was usually in this way he imagined the two of them together, slow and sweet, when he could afford to take his time in his daydreams. He wanted to show Joseph that despite how cold and tough he seemed on the outside, the inside of him still held some warmth to it, just buried deep within himself, aching for a reason to be freed.

“— _Sebastian_ ,” Joseph sighed softly to him, between kisses, his name like a whisper of breath.

“ _Joseph_ ,” Sebastian called in answer, not quite realizing the name left his lips in both his dream and in reality. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

“ _Yes, please, don’t stop…_ ” Joseph muttered, his words a bit rushed as an unintentional shudder swept across his body. His eyes still had that faint glimmer of nervousness when their gazes met, but Sebastian did his best to ease him with turning more focus to long, slow movements against the warm flesh in his hand. Learning which places to linger, from the way Joseph gasped, or his eyelids fluttered just slightly, where it felt best.

It didn’t take much longer before his pace against Joseph quickened just a bit. He wanted to hear more of Joseph’s noises, just for him. Sebastian felt proud of himself, in his ability to make Joseph make such sounds—it was so different from his usual self, but a very welcome change.

“ _Sebastian—Seb! Oh god—_ ”

Sebastian smirked, increasing his pace a fraction more.

“ _You getting close?_ ” He whispered against Joseph’s ear, giving him a light but inviting kiss.

“ _I—I think I—ohgod—!_ ”

The heat against his hand rippled and Sebastian knew, without Joseph having to say much else, he was definitely close.

“ _Then cum for me, Joseph._ ”

The noise that left Joseph now was more of a sharp cry, his body seemingly arching in on itself as his orgasm shook his whole frame. It didn’t take much longer for Sebastian, in reality, to match Joseph, a muffled groan leaving him as he bit down on his lower lip while the hot liquid spilled from him uncontrollably. He rode it out as much as he could, giving a few quick thrusts against his hand to aid in the friction, until he was left spent and panting softly against the cot, feeling a mix of exhaustion, recovery, and a bit of lingering guilt.

In his mind he held Joseph close, just a few moments longer, before the vision faded off into the back of his memory to be called upon another time.

“…Thanks, Joseph,” Sebastian murmured softly as he looked down at his hand, covered in his own fluids, and nonchalantly wiped it against the mattress, adding his own mix of stain to it. He curled on his side a bit more against the cot, tucking himself away again and fixing up his trousers. “…one day, I’ll make it up to you.”

It had been good timing, because a voice trickled in from behind the closed door to his room after a faint knock.

“Detective? You were moaning in your sleep.”

He didn’t have to see her face to know she was smirking; he could hear it in her tone.

“I’m fine. Just a dream.”

“I see,” she said, before the faint clicking of her heels sounded that she’d walked away to return to her seat behind the desk.

Sebastian sighed in slight irritation, trying to focus on the remainder of his high from his orgasm to help him stay relaxed. While he was here, at least, he knew he was relatively safe. He could afford to close his eyes for a while and dream, hopefully seeing Joseph again. He had to find him, to make up for all these nights. To not let his feelings go unanswered a second time.

“I need my partner here,” he mumbled softly, hoping his words somehow would find their way to Joseph. “…I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (--I hope you don't mind also the slight offcanon for the refs to TEW2's safe haven just bear with me on that lol I was going for the safe haven format of TEW1 because I could have more room to work with that one)


End file.
